Scaring Humans (A Ghost Rider Drabble)
by timidscars
Summary: Movieverse Ghost Rider - Mephistopheles takes a young, teenage Blackheart to the surface, only to find that he is more childish than one may think. { A short little story I did, just for fun. This was inspired by InAMoment and their fics; I love what they do. x3 }


It was now that Mephistopheles, momentarily, regretted the rash decision to allow his spawn to make his first appearance on mortal ground. It was essential to keeping a low profile upon mingling with lesser beings. Though, curiosity got the best of his meddling son, it seemed. Mephisto pinched the bridge of his nose as he lost sight of Blackheart once again. The boy was seventeen, though he acted much less than that. His fangs were visible under his skin as the Devil sauntered forward, his cane extended as he walked.

"-**Blackheart**." Came his demonic snarl, echoing down the alleyway in attempts to reach his son's ears. Curses. Blackheart was not to harm any mortal. His powers were still all new to him; he did not know when to use them correctly. Foolish child. At the end of the alley, where it gaped into the street, emerged his son's shadow. He began approaching his father, ocean blue eyes trained on him.

"What?" He snapped back, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing. Satan glowered, stopping a few feet from Blackheart.

"_Stay _in my sight, boy. I cannot trust you alone.." Mephistopheles allowed warning to seep into his voice, the elder then began forward again, his mischievous son not far behind. Was Blackheart pouting, perhaps? Why of course he was. Knowing he was allowed limitless power upon his sacred ground, he could easily terminated humans with a mere look. Sulfur would drain the life out of his targets, instantaneously killing them. In this cosmos, he wields immortality.

Out of the blue, as Mephistopheles and himself observe a human couple innocently walking down the sidewalk, Blackheart pipes up, "...Can I scare the humans?" His father's dark cyan gaze peered over to his spawn, a questioning look in his now flaming eyes.

"You wish to scare the mortals." Portrayed as a question, he did not make it out so. He need not inquire his antichrist, for he knew what his intentions may be. Blackheart, surprisingly, looked hopeful that permission would be granted to him. Lucifer side-eyed his son, a smooth pang of disapproval in his eyes.

"Child.." He began, his tone a warning, "You do not yet know how to.. _control_ your abilities. You use them in unnecessary situations." Blackheart's bottom lip was jutted out as he pouted ever so slightly, deep blue eyes glaring forward as his small lecture ensued.

"But-" The spawn began, searching for an excuse, "Well- You don't know that!" He grumbled, brows furrowing as he stared after the humans, "I'll show you that I have it **all under control." **Before Mephistopheles had the moment to protest, Blackheart stalked across the uneventful street - right toward the couple. His walk beamed of overconfidence and arrogance.

The Devil's eyes became black as his skin turned blue. How dare Blackheart disobey him once again! The last straw, perhaps, for his son to do so. Of course, his spawn looked entirely out of place as he made his way. The couple instinctively turned to face the upcoming teenager; his smug smirk playing upon his face. The boy stepped in front of the girl (the two were not much older than Blackheart), his eyes narrowed wearily as they all stopped movement. "-What do you want, dude?" The guy snarled, shoulders squaring to the black haired demon.

"Me? Ah.. Nothing, actually..." Blackheart's face twisted into his demonic form, a high pitched squeal leaving him. The other boy began to die slowly, sulfur engulfing his body - draining the life from him. The girl's scream pierced the air, her skin beginning to turn bluish purple from the effects.

So much for keeping a low profile and proving to his father that he could control himself.

The dude's lifeless body collapsed to the concrete, the girl struggling between life and death as Blackheart attempted to rein in his deathly powers. The demon's expression returned to normal as he was suddenly tugged backward. The girl fell to the ground, breathing heavily as she stared at Mephistopheles and his son. A livid expression was upon the Devil's face as he began walking the opposite direction, one hand firmly gripping Blackheart's wrist and the other his skull cane.

"You are foolish!" Barked his father, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. Blackheart hung his head in shame and walked aside Mephisto,

"I'm sorry, Father." Blackheart muttered as he was helplessly dragged into the alley. He was advanced forwards, stumbling, before turning to face the Devil. Mephisto glowered upon his son, shaking his head.

"What did I tell you, Blackheart?" He demanded, a warning in his eyes as he was treading on thin ice. The boy crossed his arms, a rather defying look glazed in his eyes. He knew what he was told, but he did not listen. Huffing, Blackheart averted his gaze to the ground.

"-I thought I had it!" He grumbled. In the near distance, the sound of police sirens made themselves known. Mephistopheles snarled, his demonic face lining his jaw. Like that, the two disappeared. Down to Hell, went away. Blackheart will, one day, master himself - if that were to happen before hell freezes over.


End file.
